lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kids next door : the death of 1
anyway, I used to like codename : kids next door many years ago, my favorite episodes were operation F.A.S.T-F.O.O.D and H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F but the death of 1 made my jaw fall out ( not really ) anyway I was searching on the web for episodes of K.N.D ( kids next door ) and I found this episode called ''the death of 1 ''and I was about to download it but before I did , I found this warning : '' warning: the following video you are about to watch has got death, '' demon/devil activity , extra horror , blood , and has a lot of creepy activity in it , if you are not scared at all, you are free to view it if not, stop watching right now '' '' I was shocked after reading the warning besides, the creators of codename : kids next door are pysco, I mean why would they have death in a kid's tv show ? and why would there be extra horror in a kid's show to ? it just sounds so weird but I watched it any way the episode begun with the theme song ( but there were no singing ) and it was completely muted , all I saw was the average theme song and the title card , then the episode begun with numbuh four running into the treehouse with happy-go-lucky music as normal and numbuh four begun talking to numbuh one and numbuh four said in a ''deep ''voice : hi numbuh one and numbuh one said in a demonic-like voice : hi numbuh four numbuh four : one, I just got you a new weapon to help you fight the adults numbuh one : what is it ? numbuh four : a pistol numbuh one : but four ? why would you have a pistol ? you could kill somebody with that ! numbuh four : to kill you ! and numbuh four shot numbuh one in the stomach and he said ''( weakly ) four ? why why ? wou-ld you-you do th-at ? ''and numbuh four said ''for vengeance ''and he shot numbuh one in the stomach again, and he died , then numbuh five was going in the kitchen to make something and she was shocked when she saw what happened to one . numbuh five : NUMBUH FOUR !! WHY DID YOU KILL NUMBUH ONE !? numbuh four : that's because your going were ones going ... TO HELL !!! and then numbuh four got a knife from the kitchen section and then chased numbuh five with it and she yelled''numbuh two , numbuh three , help meeeeeee !!! ''but they didn't lisin to five and then numbuh four stabed numbuh five through her back and she died ( just like what happened in ''Abraham lincon : vampire staber '') then numbuh two arrived too help numbuh two : ( walks in , but doesn't notice four ) ahh ! now to go to the portaloo ( sees what happened to numbuhs one and five ) AHHH ! four ! something bad happened to one and five wait, you're holding a pistol, I'm gonna handle you myself ... after I'm finished with the portaloo numbuh four : no !!! right NOW !!! then , four grabbed a stapler, and stapled it on numbuh two and a lot of blood squirded out and numbuh two died and four turned into a DEMON and said ''MAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I have killed all of them ! numbuh three is last !!!!!! ''and he went to numbuh three's room numbuh three : ( singing in unknown language ) numbuh four : say goodbye , THREE !!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then numbuh four tried to break apart three's cupboard and she was shocked when she saw four's demon-like form and she screamed and numbuh four said ''give uncle strokeler a hug ''and grabbed three and cut her head off then after numbuh four killed three , he destroyed the treehouse with a nuclear bomb and left and destroyed the city and then concered the entire kids next door series then it showed a sign the looked like this : ''sorry, but numbers one , two , three , and five were killed , and the rest of the kids next door series is dead , so there's no more numbers , no more caracters, and very sadly , there's no more codename : kids next door , so if you watched this, be very sad , now thanks for watching the lost episode the death of 1 , now bye . '' then it showed some funerals : R.I.P numbuh one born : 2003 died : 2006 R.I.P numbuh two born : 2003 died : 2006 R.I.P numbuh three born : 2002 died : 2006 R.I.P numbuh five born : 1998 died : 2006 and it showed the end in bloody writing Category:Lost episudes Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious